danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saskia Duncan
'''Saskia Duncan '''is the youngest principal dancer in the history of the company, she put in when she was just 16. She had a ex-boyfriend, but they broke up because she got into the company and he didn't. She was also very abusive towards Tara and was the reason that Tara broke her back and got expelled. Season Two In Dreamlife, Tara meets Saskia at lunch and she asks for a autograph. Tara thinking she disturbed her lunch, she is about to leave but Saskia insits Tara join her, which she does. Saskia talks to Tara about her ex-boyfriend and other matters. Saskia invites Tara to come to one of her rehearsals, and Tara accepted gratefully, bring her current boyfriend Christian with her. At rehearsal, Saskia accidently fell on stage and was taken to the hospital. While she is healing, she is offered a job as a teacher at the academy. She resigns after she breaks Tara's back and is not seen after that. Relationships Tara Webster Tara met Saskia while she was having lunch and she asked for her autograph. They talk together about Saskia's ex-boyfriend. Saskia got a job teaching ballet at the academy after she fell onstage and broke her ankle. At first Tara tried to impress her by dancing to the red shoes. (Saskia had danced to the Red Shoes before.) Saskia implied it was a mess, and from there on Saskia started being very negative to Tara. When Saskia was giving Tara private lessons, Saskia pulled Tara's leg up in an exaggerated arabesque. Tara and Ben asked her to stop, but Saskia kept going and went too high, breaking Tara's back. Grace then convinced Tara to break one of the Academy's most fundamental rules and visit an outside doctor. Abigail sees them leaving and tries to talk her out of it, but Tara dosen't listen, begging Abigail to keep her secret. The doctor tells Tara that she has broken her back, and should put a pause on her dancing for a while. Soon, the time has come for the Prix de Fonteyn Auditons. Tara goes against the doctors orders, as well as Saskia's orders, and dances the Red Shoes. While she is dancing, she feels immense pain in her back. As a result of breaking the academy's rules, Tara gets expelled. Saskia talks Abigail into dancing the Red Shoes, but after Abigail sniffs Saskia's jealousy of Tara, she decides to dance to her own solo, the one Ethan choreographed. Eventually, Tara tells Miss Raine that her broken back is a consequence of Saskia pushing her too hard during warm-up. Miss Raine talks to Saskia, but Saskia just denies that she has done anything wrong. Soon, Saskia realizes the morbid consequences of her actions–Tara may never be able to dance again–and admits that she may have stressed Tara's leg. Saskia quits and moves on to (hopefully) greener pastures. Saskia does not appear in any other Season 1 or 2 episodes, therefore it is not known what Tara and Saskia's relationship is at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season Two Category:Dance Academy Staff Category:Antagonists Category:Stubs